The True Me
by KuzaBabe
Summary: Shydeman would do anything for his sister Shyrendora. And what I mean is that he even went as far as giving up her only child sired by Lord Nadil, but the question is what ever happen to that child? You would've thought that he killed it, but no. It seem


Dragon Knights

"The True Me"

**( I do not own any of the Dragon Knight characters so please don't sue me. If you enjoy the story then please review but only nice things. Don't review bad stuff. Thank you )**

Another note: Shydeman would do anything for his sister Shyrendora. And what I mean is that he even went as far as giving up her only child sired by Lord Nadil, but the question is what ever happen to that child? You would've thought that he killed it, but no. It seem that Shydeman showed mercy to his sister child and left it to be raise by Lord Lykouleon and the Dragon officers. To tell the truth he left his niece with his oldest brother Tetheus; yes the black dragon officer. I bet your wondering how I know this, well that's because I'm this child. My name is Lady Shagira niece to Lord Tetheus the Black Dragon Officer, daughter to a dead mother and father that I've never known and to be marry to Master Lord Yukio of the Ohkamil region . Well at least that what I thought to be true. But my real name is Zahra daugther to Lady Shyrendroa and Lord Nadil and this is my story.

Chapter 1

"Uncle… Uncle! Uncle Tetheus where are you?" I had recently turned another year older at my sixteenth birthday. I found myself wandering around yelling for my uncle outside of Lord Lykouleon's lovely estate. The sounds of my echoing bellows could be heard bouncing off the bare castle walls. I had just come back from my magic lesson with Lord Rune, and let me just say it wasn't exactly pretty, but that's for a different story. Good thing the sun was finally setting beyond the mountains making it that much harder to continue, for his sake as well as my own. Goodness! Where is my Uncle Tetheus? He drives me crazy when he leaves and doesn't tell me he's leaving! Now I'm in a bad mood.

I was storming down the halls towards my bedroom chamber, when I ran into Zoma carrying a big bag of something I couldn't exactly figure out what the contents inside where. I fell backwards onto my back conntecting with the marble floor, frowning I looked up at him, my violet eyes were brighter then usually from the light that was coming off from a nearby candlestick in the right corner of the hallway. " Zoma please watch were your walking, I almost crack my head in two" he looked down at the ground his big purple eyes looking like he was being lectured by Lord Alfeegi once again. He bowed before saying " Yes Lady Shagira" all the while climbing up to his feet before taking off without speaking another word to me. That made me feel a lot better; I hurt Zoma's feelings. Great! Now I feel like a bully. So I continue walking to get to my room without running into anyone else; too at least get a bath before the dinner ceremonity tonight, because Lord Ruwalk was going to be there and I had the biggest crush on him since I was able to understand love. As I entered through the doorway leading into my room, I had lingering thoughts of Lord Ruwalk on my mind. Walking over toward my bed I allowed gravity to take control as I fell back onto my large feathered matress, covering my face with a white silk pillow. My fingertips digging into the silk material cover my face. Hoping I don't make a fool of myself, he was so smart and good looking and today was the worst day ever I couldn't even complete a simple flower spell. But he didn't know that, unless Lord Rune told him. I could tell that Lord Rune was disappointed in my lesson, but he didn't let it show. But I know Lord Rune better then that.

Some time later sitting up in my bed, leaving behind an imprint in the sheets underneath from my body. I looked around my well decorative room. Set on the wall was a large portraits of The Dragon Lord and Queen along with all the knights and officers. There was a special portrait besides my bed, it was a picture of Uncle Tethus. Placing a shapely hand to the side of my head as I thought to myself "Why do I feel as if I don't belong here?" The question roamed around my mind for awhile before I pushed it aside. Wanting to know why this feeling always seemed to come to me. I found myself standing up, my small yet delicate feet touching the icy cool brown marble floor underneath, as I headed towards the bathroom.

Turning to the ivory bathtub I placed my left hand upon the golden handle and slightly turned it so it was pointed towards the large mirror on the wall, hot water started to stream from the faucet. I let the steam brush agaisnt my legs as I undressed, slowly letting the cloth material drop from my being and touch around the floor before stepping into the tube. As I adjusted to the warmth of the water I rested my head against the back of the tub as my mind began to wonder once again.

_**Flashback**_

It went way back to a dark hall full of flowers with all different shades of darks, reds, and almost blacks. Remembering a female figure with hard cold violet-red eyes the same as mine laying in a bed her face cover by the shadow. Her eyes shining in the pitch blackness of the night. In the dark room the walls seemed to crawl with the shadows of the candles fickering and dancing on the ceiling above as the sounds of screaming made your blood run cold with sadness. She seems to be in a great deal of pain the screams echoing through the great halls outside the room. They were bloodcurdling; my stomach was churning from the sounds of them. Then it became quite, … very quite. Another figure appeared into my memories. It was a tall man who seemed to look similar to the woman .He was leaving the room and in his arms was a farely large bundle of different blankets covering something that seemed to be moving.

_**End of Flashback **_

That's when a loud knock on the bathroom door snapped me out of the recurring dream and a feminine voice come through the door. It was Cernozura "Lady Shagira are you in there?" In one smooth move I sat up grabbing a big fluffy towel on the side of the tub. Wrapping it around my still soaked body as I walked over towards the door and peaked out from a small opening looking towards her direction "Yes Cernozura I'm here" I smiled friendly at her as the frown disappeared from her lovely angelic face "Oh well that's fine. Dinner will be severed in a hour and one more thing I thought you would like to know that Lord Tetheus has return and wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenance." That's when I frowned and shoke my head "Yes Cernozura tell Uncle Tetheus I'll be right down to see him as soon as I am able." She smiled and left the room letting me close the bathroom door and leaned against it. Pressing my shoulderblades firmly against the oak. "God!" I moaned. I knew I was in trouble.Trying to go over all the things that I have done to come up with a exceptable little white lie as I dryed my dark long purple hair and laughed to myself as the moonlight played with the sliver highlight in it. Dressing in tight black skirt with japanese flowers running down the side that rested nicely on my hips in a low cut silver Japanese style shirt with small black flat slippers set around my feet I felt more my age _a women _as you would say; if I was going to get in trouble I was going to dress for a fight. I tied back my hair and left my room and headed off in search of Uncle Tetheus thought I must inform you all that I was not looking that hard.

So I went into the courtyard passing through the open picket white fence looking for him and only ran into Lord Alfeegi who was chewing out Rath again about breaking a new sword. Lord Alfeegi turned his attention onto me, His eyes settling on my figure seeing the red orange color in his eyes as he started walking towards my way. That's when Rath made a break for it.Choosing this time was as good as he any was going to get to be free from punishments or listening to more of Lord Alfeegis constant lectures; in the process nodded his head to thanks me as he left. I rolled my eyes turning too run as well, when his voice called out my name. "Lady Shagira. Lady Shagira do you have a moment? I need to talk with you." I muttered an unladylike phrase under my breath making sure he wasn't able to hear before turning a kind smile upon him. "Yes Lord Alfeegi for you I have a whole five moments; but do be kind Uncle Tetheus is looking for me, and I do believe it of great important's." I said as sweetly as I could muster up at the moment without taking off his head. Lord Alfgeei rolled his eyes knowing I was being sarcastic as I always was before crossing his slender arms in front of his waist giving me a level looked. "Why…Lady Shagira you grow more unpleasant by the day or is it just me you care to share you witty reply with?" I'd curtsy before him. Hearing this comment I took a moment to gather my reply before I said, over kindly, "You know I do no such thing I just hold a very dear spot in my heart that reserved for you and you alone my_ lord_" That's when he led me to a bench near a shadowy part of the courtyard free from wandering eyes and sat down; he looked up at me, when I didn't immediately sit down next to him he crossed his arms again. I let out a long breath and finally manuvered myself to sit down besides him like he wished. He looked over to me and his eyes became soft. Softer then I have ever noticed before, "Lady Shagira I have been informed that you are to be wed, I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this" I bite back a sharp laugh, but when Lord Alfeegi didn't look to be amused by this. That's when I really looked at him now seeing a deep frown set on his handsome face I'd raised an eyebrow and asking, "What are you talking about? I don't know anything about getting wed" Alfeegi got up and grabbed my hands in his looking me in the eyes speaking very gentely as to not upset me "That's why Lord Tetheus was looking for you, he wanted to tell you before he left but you were already in your lesson with Lord Rune."I looked at my hands in his much large ones only to suddenly reliazed that this was Algeegi. The same person who had yelled at me ealier in the day for not speaking like a lady, and now he was showing me compassion. What surprise me the most is when he raised my hands to his warm lips laying a sweet kiss on my soft knuckles. The heat coming from his mouth to my hands made me pull my hands away, this was not the person I knew him to be. Jumping up shaking my head I'd walked past him not knowing what to think about what he had just told me or what had just happen between us. Into the hall I went leaving him behind in the courtyard, not daring to look over my shoulder at him. He turned around following me leaving the yard with his eyes and yelled this to me before I was out of earshot " That's why he wasn't here today he was retrieving your groom to be!"

I was so upset at what Lord Alfeegi has just told me that I couldn't get enough air into my lung, it hurt to breath too deeply at the moment. I was walking blindly down the hallway barely hearing or acknowledging anyone that was addressing me. Strolling through the ballroom heading to the south gardens I wanted time to think when upon seeing my Uncle Tetheus I stop. He was talking to a handsome young man no more then a few years older than me. When he noticed I was in the room he turned smiling radiantly upon me as if he knew something I didn't. I made the frown that was already on my face even more profound so that he can see it from the other side of the room. He raised an eyebrow at my upset face silently saiding to me "Be on your best behavior Shagira, I'm warning you" Instead of asking why I was so upset, he turned back to the young dark haired fello. He had the most intense crimson eyes I've ever seen in all my sixteen years. The dark haired fello was standing to Uncle Tetheus left side almost even with him in height.Reaching Uncle he grab my hands before I could even get a word out of my mouth placing them in the strangers larger ones saying slowly " This is Master Yukio; he and his family rule over the old Ohkamil region to the west of our lord lands. He is the eldest son of Lord Phelios and Lady Raykia and Heir to the throne " Lord Yukio eyes transfixed me it must have been the color because I've never seen a shade of red so searching before; it was as if they were telling me to trust him, why? I couldn't tell you. It making every thought that was going through my mind at that second sudden vanished. I vaguely remember what happen in those few minutes of introduction. But, I do remember when Uncle Tetheus said "-This is my niece Lady Shagira she is to be your bride as I already explained to your father. You have the blessing of the Dragon Lord as well" As soon as the words left Uncle Tetheus mouth I pulled my hands out of Lord Yukio's warm grip spinning around turning all my full fury upon him "What are you out of you **_DRAGON EATING BERRY MIND_**, I just meet him and now you want me to marry him, Uncle I do have morals" That when I turn back to Lord Yukio that was not hiding a wide grin on his lush full lips saying "No unfenced" His smile just grew as he waved a hand at me in a gentleman like fashion, his charming laid back manner was one of class as he raised a eyebrow at me as I return to yelling and throwing a full blown fit. I could tell the Uncle Tetheus was in no mood for my outbreaks today, but I didn't care at the moment if I was yelling at Lord Nadil himself; I was piss off! He crossed his arms in front of him and eyed me up and down; like when I was little and was getting on his nerves. "As I see it you have no choice in who you are marring and you should be grateful for the Lord setting this up" That got me railed up the fire in my eyes was unmistakable "No choice is that how you and the Lord see it, as I remember I do have a mind and can use it myself I don't need you or anyone else making it up for me, as for benign grateful-" He continue on as if I hadn't of spoken "plus your well pass the marring age and yes grateful that his family even consider this union. I want you marry off, so I don't have to put up with you any later than I need too." I don't know what hurt worse him saying that or Lord Yukio standing there to hear. I have no idea that he felt that way, I had always thought that he care about me. Because I was his beloved long dead sister child; but I guess that what I get for thinking he loved me. I can't help the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I said something else before I could even think about what it was " Well if that how you feel why did you ever take me? You could have left ME OUT FOR THE STREETS!" I ending up yelling at him by the time I was done. He kept on looking at me not saying another word, because I ran out of the room before the tears escaped from my swollen eyes. I ran all the way into the forest outside the garden and sat under one of the trees to catch my breath.

I had forgetting that Lord Yukio was in the room with us when Uncle Tetheus had revealed that little truth. Lord Yukio looked at Tetheus and just shook his head walking out the room.

Crying myself asleep I awoken some time later, it was really dark outside. I stretch out getting up to look around. I didn't recognize where I was; I must have run deeper into the woods than I'd had first realized. I blinked a few times for my eyes to become used too the nighttime shadows. I headed north looking for the Sixth moon, because I knew that Lord Lykouleon castle was to the west of it. This was the perfect ending to the worst day of my life.

I had been walking for at least an hour when I sudden got this eerie feeling like someone was watching me. I just ignore it and kept on walking. I didn't have any idea which part of the forest I was in. As I walked I remember what Tetheus had said to me. Just thinking of what he said made tears well up in my eyes again. I wiped my tears away with my sliver shirtsleeve and looked up at the sky again making sure I was heading in the right directing whichevery way that way as the underbrush rustled as I walked on it.

I must not have been paying attention to where was I walking because I fell into a giant hole. I scream all the way to the bottom when I hit the ground hard knocking myself out. Hours must have gone by as I lay there. It was a little hazy but I felted warm hands picking me up. Sometime later I come too, waking up in a dimly lit room. I was lying on a small but surprisily comfortable cot. When a sharp pain shot through my right leg. It was so intense that it made my eyes water. Along with the spinning in my head that was making me a little dizzy, my stomach hurt too.

When the spinning slowed a little I looked around the small room noticing that it was fall of books with dust all over them. Mountain and mountain of them; they were everywhere. Some old and some that seem to be new. It was a little uncanny and very unnerving. Then I felt them. The feeling of eyes on me again it made me uneasy. The same ones that I had felt early on that night when I had been walking, so turning around carefully I looked into deep green eyes.

The way they looked at me, tore my heart in two. I don't know what come over me. As he walked closer to me a warm feeling in my stomach begin to grow. I wasn't afraid of him; he didn't look too tough, what was I saying? I sitting in a hole undground with some guy and I'm saying he doesnt' look too tough. I've must have hit my head harder then I thought.

The only problem was the way he was looking at me made me feel strange. "Who are you?" I asked in a soft voice not wanting to break the strange silence that seems to fit this place. I think it was the large bump on my head that made my think that his eyes soften for a fraction of a second. Then in a low voice the texture of dark silk he said, "Is your head already, that was rather a nasty fall?" I'd placed my hands to the side of my head and blush slightly. That when he pressed a cold rag to the side of my head where the bump was forming and looked deeply into my eyes. In those few moments I felt the heat of his gaze those lighting green eyes that was looking deeper for something of the likes I wouldn't have known. I had to look away the connected of those intense moment was making my head spin faster than it already was.

In a voice I didn't recognize it too was a little rough, it didn't suite me I asked, " Who are you?" in a half laugh he back up and smile down at me showing off his two front fangs that barely touch the corner of his full lips. I had to keep from following his tongue with my eyes as he licked them sudden. I inhale deeply to keep my cool as he pulled up a chair turning it backwards in front of me and looking up at me. His eyes roming over every line of my face as if he was trying to rembmber them perfectly. When his eyes reached my lips, I saw a hunger in his eyes that was more anaimal then man. He tore his eyes away as if it pain him a great deal saying in a low voice almost to low to hear "Well if you really want to know my name is Bierrez" My eyes widen with such sock as the name reassured in my mind. I've heard Tetheus the Secretary of Securtiy talking of a demon name Bierrez before but never have I seen him. I looked at him not saying a word. All the evil things I've heard about him couldn't be true. Because, in my time of need he had help me, if he was so evil he wouldn't have done it.

He must have read my mind; because he smiled up at me again crossing his well build arms on the back of the chair and tilted his head to the side. I notice that when he smiled it didn't reach it fullest. Before I could stop myself I blurted out "Aren't you the only demon who can past Lord Lykouleon's protective shield?" I must of taking him aback because his face became suddenly blank his light green eyes becoming unreadable, when he recover his lean handsome face harden and he stood walking over to where I was sitting up on the cot. He was to coming too close I can't think with him this close at hand. I caught the slight fragrances of flowers and dirt. I didn't understand the heat that was treating to envelop me as he sat upon the cot very near my injury leg. I was breathing very quickly now, praying that he didn't notice, he must of thought better then to comment on it for he went on about what he was doing. His long slender figures were running up and down my hurt leg spending this unknown warmth through me, I inhale sharply cursing myself quietly as he looked up and over to my face that was turning a slight shade of red as he felt my leg, never taking his eyes of my face as he worked quietly. That when I felt that sharp pain again shooting upwards, I cry out and try to push him away. That when his hands fall away and he said in a low voice barely audible "Your leg is broken" The tears that I been holding back being to treating; my throat tighten up I glance away his eyes were too much for me. "It will be some time before for you can leave," he sounded remorseful then he turned and left me their alone, with a full mind and heart. A than for the rest of the night I cried myself to sleep, because it felt good. But even in sleep my dreams turn on me.


End file.
